


“For you, darling, I would collect every cherry blossom in Wano -no- in the world.”

by SomePiece



Series: Flufftember 2020 [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 2nd person POV, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Hanami, Pre-Wano Arc (One Piece), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wano Arc (One Piece) Spoilers, cherry blossom, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece
Summary: Just a little fluffy ficlet, based on the prompt in the title. Part of Flufftember challenge I was running on my blog.
Relationships: Denjiro | Kyoshiro/Original Female Character(s), Denjiro | Kyoshiro/Reader, Denjiro | Kyoshiro/You
Series: Flufftember 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114109
Kudos: 10





	“For you, darling, I would collect every cherry blossom in Wano -no- in the world.”

When you had learnt that a famous and powerful samurai was trying to gain the favor of your parents to marry you - and had found out that said samurai is one of Kozuki Oden’s entourages - your mind had come through various states of panic and excitement at the same time. On the one hand it was a great honour, for you and your family to even be considered as a potential spouse of someone of this fame and position. On the other… Kozuki Oden had been surrounding himself with weird people, himself being probably the worst of them. And on top of that, the man who wanted to marry you couldn’t pride himself on a good family name. Samurai of nowhere. You had trusted your family and their opinion - but was it really reasonable to be wed to such a person?

Denjiro though had stolen your heart.

It was a long process. Though, you had to admit it, he had surprised you from the very beginning, claiming he wouldn’t force you to anything. He would marry you only if you loved him back. Marriage out of love? It wasn’t common, almost all people you knew had their relationships arranged, for the good name of a family or money. Who would think of love in those times? But Denjiro had been stubborn about it. Romantic samurai? Something about it was still making you laugh, so ridiculous and sweet at the same time. Especially given how he looked like and acted, a rascal in fancy clothes, a lord with manners, ideas and language out of the streets. But he also had the wit and the charm, he was fascinating and endearing. Who else would dare to break into a room of an unmarried woman in the middle of the night to bring her a stone that reminded them of her eyes? Who else would hire musicians to sit in front of your house and play your favorite melodies once they had learned you had a bad mood? 

Who else would respect your autonomy, your dreams, your goals and ideals as much as he would?

It wasn’t love at the first sight. But you eventually loved him as much as he loved you.

You started awaiting his presence, no matter if oficial meetings under the eyes of your family or one of his crazy unexpected visits, when he was sneaking into your room or helping you slip away for one of his crazy adventures. You started looking forward the moment he was gently knocking at the frame of your window and his impish smile was shining in the darkness. He infected you with his charm and pertness.

No wonder you were more than ready to go tonight. Denjiro had let you know he planned something and you couldn’t focus on anything through the rest of the day and night. When he finally appeared you had to physically restrain yourself from jumping into his arms.

“Wear something warm,” he warned you once you parted from a quick kiss. “We’re going out for longer.”

Indeed, the winter had barely ended, the nights were still cold and snow was still lingering in the mountains. You shivered despite having a coat - Denjiro took you into his arms (ah, how good it was to be so much smaller than him) and hid you under his own coat, the warmth of a few layers of clothes and his body protected you from the night.

“Where are you taking me?” The light of a lantern he was carrying didn’t let you recognize the way. “To the palace?”

“I’ve told you you will cross the threshold no sooner than being my wife.” He softly kissed your temple. “I wouldn’t dare to dishonour you.”

“So why are we walking this far?”

Denjiro didn’t satisfy your curiosity, only whistling his favorite melodies as he carried you through the night. As the air got colder and more damp, you guessed you had to be near a river or a lake and it only made you more intrigued. What this crazy man could possibly have in mind?

The answer came faster than expected. And almost knocked you down.

As soon as your feet touched the ground, Denjiro clapped hands and within seconds you were illuminated by countless lanterns, lit by the servants hiding between trees. Sudden light blinded you, you hid face in hands and leaned against him. He gently peeled the veil from your eyes, the vibration of his voice encouraged you to open them, “Look, my sweetest, the first cherry blossom of this season.”

The view was simply breathtaking. A lot of trees were still asleep but those on the riverside were already blooming, branches heavy from the flowers, light of lanterns illuminating them from the best angles so the petals seemed to be even bigger than in daylight. You gasped, almost unable to speak a word in the presence of such ethereal beauty.

“The first hanami… Denjiro, how did you-”

“It’s a secret.” He bent down to kiss you. His lips were as gentle as petals of the cherry tree.

“It’s so beautiful,” you whispered as he sat down with you in his arms, resting comfortably against his chest. 

“Not nearly as beautiful as you.” Out of nowhere he placed a single flower in your hair. “For you, darling, I would collect every cherry blossom in Wano- no- in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, I'll really appreciate, if you leave a kudo and/or a comment (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡
> 
> This was written for a request on my writing tumblr some-piece. I encourage you to visit it, since I'm far more active there. And from time to time I am open for requests ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
